mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters, many unnamed, appearing in the Miniskirt Pirates/Mouretsu Pirates series, who currently don't have articles of their own. Princess Apricot Passengers Two girls whom Kane McDougal spoke with aboard the Princess Apricot, during Marika's first pirate job. Appearance Personality & Character Plot Recruitment Arc Nebula Cup Vice-Chairwoman The vice-chair of the committee in charge of organizing the 19th Nebula Cup, who suggested that they hire pirates for security. Appearance Personality & Character Plot Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Nebula Cup Racers A group of racers taking part in the 19th Nebula Cup. Appearance Personality & Character Plot Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Bisque Company members Members of the Bisque Company who were targeting Marika at the 19th Nebula Cup. Appearance The Bisque Company members have green hair, and wear green suits, yellow ties, black shirts and green shades Sailing 21. Personality & Character The Bisque Company members are sure of themselves and have no qualms over killing in order to achieve their goals, as shown by their attempted assassination of Marika and randomly firing on racers in the Nebula Cup in hopes of shooting her down . Plot Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Silver Fox's Captain The unnamed captain of the pirate ship Silver Fox, prior to its destruction. Appearance This captain was an elderly man who wore a brown captain's uniform with white outlines and his bicorne had a fox tail coming out the top Sailing 22. Personality & Character The captain was confident in his ship's abilities and claimed that no enemy could stand up to them Sailing 22. Plot Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Pirate Nest Giants A group of giants who assist the chef Fei at the Pirate's Nest. Appearance Standing over twice as high as an average person, the giants all wear white culinary uniforms. Plot Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) A trio of these giants stood behind Fei as he ordered the frontier pirates put down their weapons after Quartz Christie's arrival caused a stir. They left as he explained to the pirates about the imperial pirates. A group of them later brought food to the table for the Pirate Council's feast. As they left, they repeated Fei's declaration that food is a treasure Sailing 25. Frontier Pirate Electronic Warfare Officers Unnamed Liner Captain An unnamed liner captain who faces Marika in a swordfight in Fever Mouretsu Pirates (instead of Kane) Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Appearance Like other liner captains in the series, this captain wears a white uniform with gold lining and buttons, and black epaulettes. He also wears a white shirt with a blue tie and a black rimmed white captain's cap. He has brown hair with a mustache and a goatee beard . Plot Fever Mouretsu Pirates The captain confronts Marika during the Bentenmaru's raid on his ship. Declaring it a hundred years too early for pirates to plunder his ship, he draws his sword and engages Marika in a swordfight - the outcome depending on the player . Trivia *Given that all the liner captains shown in the series share the same design, there is a possibility this particular captain may be one of the previously shown liner captains, such as Ronald Harley or another, though this possibility cannot be confirmed or denied as of yet. Unnamed Pirate Captain An unnamed pirate captain who appears during Blaster Ririka's mission in Fever Mouretsu Pirates Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Appearance The captain has long, dark hair with a thin mustache. He wears a white and black captain's uniform, including a black cape, white shoulders, and a white bicorne hat with his pirate emblem on the front (a skull over crossed swords over a dark background) and two feathers in the centre. Personality & Character Not much is known about this captain's personality, though his decision to flee in fear rather than stand his ground against boarders might indicate a cowardly nature. Plot Fever Mouretsu Pirates When Blaster Ririka, Schnitzer and other crewmen from the Bentenmaru board his ship, he flees as his crew are gunned down by the boarders. He tries to close a blast door to prevent Ririka's advance, calling her a monster, but Ririka manages to get past it before it shuts and holds him at gunpoint . Ruri Miyamoto Ruri Miyamoto is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club in the novels, a third-year student in charge of communications Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3, Pg.186. Marie Marie is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club in the novels, in charge of communications Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3, Pg.90Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3, Pg.166Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4, Pg.43 and navigation Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5, Pg.10Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6, Pg.14 aboard the Odette II. Angie Angie is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club in the novels, apparently good at cleaning and tidying Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3, Pg.163. Lucell Lucell is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club in the novels Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4, Pg.175. Erianoa Matthews Erianoa Matthews is a first-year Class E student at Hakuoh Academy Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1, Pg.74. Greenbell Greenbell (グリーンベル, Gurīnberu) is the vice-principal of Hakuoh Academy's high school section Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4, Pg.88. Antique Antique (アンティック, Antikku) is a classics teacher in Hakuoh Academy's high school section Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1, Pg.74. References Category:Characters